Under the Mask
by SugarCrumbs
Summary: IYYYH Kagome found herself next to a huge house. To live there she sign a paper not knowing what was written on it.Now she has to open the hearts of Hiei, Youko, Naraku,and Sesshomaru, and what this! She has to marry one of them! vote for paring
1. Nightmares can come true

Yo this is my 2nd fan fiction ever. So please go easy on me. For all of those who read my other fan fiction called I'm not alone after all, well sorry I need a break. You can't blame me! Anyway on with the story! Also remember to give reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or whoever I put in this Fan fiction. I also only own half the plot. The other half came from the comic Walflower (sp?)

Vote for paring!

Kurama/ Kagome/Youko  
Hiei/Kagome   
Naraku/Kagome  
Sesshomaru/Kagome

Chapter one: Nightmares can come true

"Wow, I can't believe I'll be living here!" A young girl shouted. Her deep blue eyes sparked with excitement. Her raven hair going wild, as she jumped up and down. In front of her was the biggest house she ever saw. It was so big, Kagome thought it was a castle at first. When her Dad told her about here, she just had to come.__

Flashback Kag's pov  


"Kagome!" my father, Aki (a name I made up) shouted.

"Yes do you need anything pa," I shouted across the room. I was too lazy to get up. You can't blame a girl for being lazy right? Anyway, the T.V is showing the best cartoons today. Who am I kidding! They show good cartoon everyday. - In other words, I'm just too lazy.

"I overheard you last night. You said you want to try living somewhere else. I got a letter from my friend. He said you could live with his sons for a while," Aki said, a smile planted on his face. He walked over to me and handed me a picture of the house, I turned around a gasp when I saw the picture. As you can see, I live alone with my dad. My mom and dad broke up and since they have two kids, they ach took one. I got dad and Souta (my little bro) ended up with mom.

"You have to leave in 2 hours," Aki told me

"Ok pa! I'll go pack up," I yelled with joy. I ran up to my dad, and gave him a big wet smooch on the cheek. He smiles and pushed me to my room. I was so excited I almost forgot to pack my under wears and bras. 1 and half hours later, I ran to the door. I had finish packing. I brought little but I feel that will be enough. I only brought my under wears, bras, a stuff bear I got from my 5th birthday, some clothes, and a picture of my family before we left each other.

"Wait Kagome, you can only live there if you open the heart of the four boy who also live there," Aki told me, a serious look on his face

"Ok," I replied

" And…" Aki began, but I was already gone, I need to get there in 20 min I can't stay and listen to dad. I hope he will understand.

_End of Flashback_

"Hi Kagome, I'm glad you are here. I was scared you wouldn't be here. Now to live here you have to sign this paper," someone said behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a man. He looks around the same age my father is. He has long silver hair up in a ponytail. Just by looking at the way he dress I could tell he was rich. I mean people don't go around wearing a white suit with REAL silver on it!

"You must be…" I started

"Can you please just sign this paper first!" He yelled holding up a paper with a pen

"Sure thing," I said while taking the paper in his hand along with the pen. Quickly I signed my name.

"Well come out," the man shouted at the house in front of me. Out came 4 guys. No just any guys, super hot guys.

"My name is named Sesshomaru," A man said. He has long silver hair just like the man standing in front of me. He was wearing a white shirt with the words **"Talk and die"** I guess this guy must really like the quiet. His golden eyes were full of, well, nothing! It was so emotion less that it scares me!

"I'm Naraku," Another man said. Unlike Sesshy over there, his hair is long and wavy. It was the color or darkness, along with his blood read eyes, just gives me the shivers. "Hiei," another guy mumble. I guess he doesn't talk too much (A/N Hiei is not short in this story). I can see that he is related to Naraku in some way. He has spiky hair that was spiked up in air. It looks like he uses 100 gallons of gel. What a weirdo. But than I notice someone was missing. There were 4 hot guys there, but I only see 3 now. Weird…

"Are you looking for me?" I turned around and came face to face, err… more like face to chest to another man. I looked up and saw a guy that looked just like Sesshy there. He has long silver hair with a pair of golden eyes. The only difference is the fact that he has more emotions than Sesshomaru. "My name is Youko nice to meet you," Youko said while picking my hand up and kissing it. I blushed, I wasn't use to people kissing my hands yet.

"So Kagome now you have to live with my sons, I want you to improve them, get them to open up to you, also after 1 year or so you have to decide who you are going to…" the man from before said. I turn to him in shock. My eyes were almost popping out of my head and I was about ready to faint.

"WHAT THAT FUCK DID YOU SAID," I growled out

* * *

Mika: Yay I'm finish with my first chapter  
Inu: How come I'm not in this story?  
Mika: Because I don't think you look hot enough.  
Inu: I'm way hotter than any guy you put into this story  
Kag: Uh oh, Mika we are in trouble  
Mika: Why?  
Kag: You know the fan fic you wrote? The one that's called I'm not alone after all, well there are angry fans here tell you to update!  
Crazy fans of I'm not alone after all: HEY UPDATE THE STUPID STORY!  
Mika: But- but  
Inu: Kill her  
Crazy fans of I'm not alone after all: Shut it Inuyasha, this doesn't have anything to do with you  
Mika: I'll make the next chapter longer  
Kag: Just give her 2 review and she'll update!  
Mika: Yea (drop on knees) please review! I'm begging you! 


	2. Is this for real!

Hi sorry I didn't update for such a long time! I was on a writer's block! It was horrible, and I didn't know what to write and what not to write! I hope you like this story so far… I know I suck! You don't have to rub it in you know! Anyway on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or whoever I put in this Fan fiction. I also only own half the plot. The other half came from the comic Wallflower (sp?)

Vote for paring!

Kurama/ Kagome/Youko 5  
Hiei/Kagome 2  
Naraku/Kagome  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 2

Chapter two: Is this for real!

_(Kag's pov)_

"So Kagome now you have to live with my sons, I want you to improve them, get them to open up to you, also after 1 year or so you have to decide who you are going to…" the man from before said. I turn to him in shock. My eyes were almost popping out of my head and I was about ready to faint.

"WHAT THAT FUCK DID YOU SAID," I growled out

"Oh you didn't hear me? Well then I say it to you again, you are going to marry one of my sons before next fall," the crazy guy in front of me stated. What is wrong with him! He's crazy! I swear!

"I didn't agree to any of this! When the fucking hell did I say it was ok!" I screamed at the guy in front of me. Who does he think he is anyway! I don't have to listen to him, it not that I wrote a note saying it ok!

"Right here," the guy, told me, he hold up the paper that I signed before. This time I read the passage to see what he means. I gasped as I look at it! Here what it wrote!

_ Dear, lady Kagome_

_Thank you for reading this letter. I'm sorry, but in order to live here you need to marry one of my sons. You of course get to choose whom that guy. Here are the choices, Hiei, Sesshomaru, Youko, and Naraku. Please do this in a one-year time, or before next fall. Once you sign this you can't say no, so please think before you sign, because you'll be a part of this family as soon ad you sign this paper._

_From you father's dearest friend, Inutaisho_

_sign here **Kagome**_

"How come dad never told me this?" I yelled. Damn, all I want is a peaceful life in a new house but noooooooooooooooo, and now I have to marry people I hardly know. Great, what can be worse? Even being kidnapped would be better than this!

"Did I mention that you have to sleep in the same bedroom as one of my sons? Which means you have to sleep in the same room as one of my sons for a whole week then you switch to my other son and so on. Don't worry though, we have a extra bed for you so you don't need to sleep with them, of course if you want to sleep with them, there's no one stopping you," Inutaisho told me with a chuckle. God kill me!

"Well let's get this over with, who am I going to share a bedroom with this week?" I asked in a dark voice. I was really upset! I'm only 18 and now I have to get a boyfriend and marry him? My life sucks, would you like to switch places with me? (A/N Yes please switch places with me! I want to marry Sesshy, Hiei, or Youko)

"That will be me," someone said in back of me. (A/N should I end it here? Nah) I turn around and came face to face with none other than **YOUKO**. As soon as I turn around to face him, he planted a kiss on my lips. I quickly slapped him and began to run inside the house to hide somewhere! Anywhere! But before I went in, I saw Youko smirk and mumble something I could not hear. Then something just hit me, THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! Oh my god, someone shoot me! Anyone!

I quickly ran to my bedroom and screamed. Who the hell does he think he is anyway!

"Is something the matter Kagome," Youko asked, amused. Damn him!

"Yes you," I whispered just loud enough so that he could hear me.

"Me? I'm sure we could discuss this over some tea. Here sit down don't be shy. You could sleep here with me tonight!" Youko told me excitedly, in the same annoying amused tone. I watch as he patted his bed and motion me to come over. Sigh, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

** Dani:** Thank you for being the first reviewer if this story! So far there are 2 votes for Sesshy and Kag! I really thank you! Please leave your email or aim so we could chat with each other! 

**Lonelylulaby: **Thanks for giving me a review so far Hiei/Kag only got 1 vote and Youko/Kag/Kurama got 5. Please leave your email or aim so we could chat with each other!

**SilverShadowKitsune**Since you are such a great reviewer, and review every one of my chapters. Also you were my first reviewer I ever got in my whole life, and even review I'm not alone after all, I'll give you two votes. So far there are 2 votes for Sesshy/Kag and Youko/Kag/Kurama got 5.

**Kagome of the western lands**Since you are one of my favorite reviewers, and we are great friends you can vote for 2 parings! Please choose two!

**Ryukotsusei**: Youko/Kag/Kurama got 5 votes so far. I can't believe someone with as many reviews as you are reviewing my story! I'm so happy! Please leave your email or aim so we could chat with each other!

**Inuyasha's Girl Aqua**Thanks for reviewing, I finally updated! Please choose a paring and please leave your email or aim so we could chat with each other!

**Kitty: **Youko/Kag/Kurama got 5 votes so far. Thanks for voting! Please leave your email or aim so we could chat with each other!

**KiKi: **I'm sorry, but I love leaving cliffhangers! Thanks for reviewing me! Thanks for voting! Please leave your email or aim so we could chat with each other!

**Miki: **Now you know what happened right? I also updated! Please vote fore a paring! Please leave your email or aim so we could chat with each other!

**AnimegurlMizuki:**You are right! You're so smart! Thanks for reviewing me and my other story! Please vote fore a paring! Please leave your email or aim so we could chat with each other

**Lifesux:**Thanks, I guess. I'm glad you reviewed my story and my other one! Please vote fore a paring! Please leave your email or aim so we could chat with each other

**Quartzy: **I'm not sure if it going to be Hiei/Kagome yet, so please wait to see the results. Hope you don't mind the Youko/Kagome in this story. Later on I'm going to put a scene for Hiei/Kagome. Please leave your email or aim so we could chat with each other

**Shi:** Thanks for reviewing! Thanks! I'm glad that you'll still read my story if it's some other paring! Please leave your email or aim so we could chat with each other.

* * *

Mika: Yay I got so many reviews! Let's have a party!  
Kag: You got more on your other story!  
Mika: That because you were here to help me!  
Inu: You guys got so many reviews even though you're dumb.  
Mika: Shut up! You fucking dog!  
Kag: Sit!  
**CRASH  
**Sesshy: I just don't get females.  
Youko: I do, but no one cares  
Mika: I do!  
Youko: Thanks!  
Kag: Remember to review! 


	3. Two in a row

Yay I updated! I can't believe I got more reviews for this story when it has 2 chapters then with my other story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or whoever I put in this Fan fiction. I also only own half the plot. The other half came from the comic Wallflower (sp?)

Vote for paring!

Kagome/Youko 13  
Hiei/Kagome 8  
Naraku/Kagome 0  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 5

Chapter three: Two in a row

(Kag's pov)

I got out of bed this morning and went to brush my teeth. After that I washed my face with a blue blear towel and when to meet everyone in the living room. I don't know how much of this I can take! I miss daddy already, and it only the first day!

"Hi Kagome," everyone said, well if you count out Hiei, Naraku, and Sesshomaru.

"What happen Kagome, you don't look like you got much sleep last night," Youko asked in a sweet voice. God damn it! It all his fault in the first place, and now he is acting like he doesn't know what has happen! I can't believe my first kiss went to a guy like him! Calm down Kagome, that kiss doesn't count. The next kiss will count as my first. "Shut up!" I replied and went to sit next to Hiei. At least Hiei won't say anything bad to me. Well he doesn't say anything at all, and beside the word Hn. Tomorrow is my first day of school I hope everything goes all right. But first I have to survive, there's no telling what will happen today. Oh My Fucking God! I forgot to watch the new cartoons! Yesterday was Saturday, which means, new cartoons like one piece and Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew power) and all those animes I just download!

"Hn," Hiei mumble and walked out the door. I wonder where he went, oh well!

After lunch, I felt like exploring this house. I spotted a maid cleaning the floor, so I walked up to her and ask her where is the library located.

"Downstairs, Lady Kagome," the maid replied and with that she went back to her cleaning.

As I went downstairs I heard someone call out my name, I turn around and came face to face with none other than Youko. I was so surprise, I lost my balance and fell down the stairs. Just before I hit the ground I saw something black and red. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead I landed on something soft and warm with a soft thump. Soon I came face to face to Hiei. He had this really shocked face on. Our faces was really close together, maybe a little too close… I looked down and found my lips connected with Hiei's. Oh my god! I'm kissing him! I quickly jumped off him and blushed a pretty pink.

"Gomen Hiei kun," I said to Hiei. He was blushing a wild red blush. He stood, and with an "Hn," he disappears down the stairs.

* * *

After Dinner Youko told everyone about what he just saw. No one really cared. Inutaisho went to America for business. New York I think. 

"… Then they kissed! Hiei walked away blushing! Yes, you heard me right Hiei blushed!" Youko told Sesshomaru and Naraku. I don't think they give a damn to what has happen.

"I kissed Kagome first!" Youko bragged. "Now only you and Naraku didn't kiss Kag!" Youko said as he pointed to Sesshomaru and Naraku. They look as if they could care less. If you are wondering why I not saying anything right now is because I'm not in the room. I'm outside Sesshomaru room, eavesdropping on them. Like the old saying go, Curiosity killed the cat, but Satisfaction bought him back.

"Sessho, I thought you said that you are always better than me, and always will be," Youko taunted.

"I am," Sesshomaru told Youko.

"Here I thought that you were going to get Kagome because you are all that you say you are, I guess I am wrong," Youko told Sesshomaru.

"Oh you'll see," Sesshomaru said with a smirk, his voice sent shivers down my spine. What does he mean by you'll see? (A/N WARNING! Sesshomaru is going to be a little ooc! Which means a little out of character.) I watch as he got up and was going to open the door when he noticed me next too the door. Uh Oh.

THE END! JUST KIDDING!

"What have we here?" Sesshomaru asked opening the door widely, he stared at me and I stared back. This was the first time he talked to me since the day I got here.

"Me?" I replied. He laugh, clearly amused by my answer. What so funny? This guy has issues.

"Well that saves me the trouble of funny you," Sesshomaru said, he picked me up and pushed me to the wall. He grabbed onto both of my hand so I couldn't move. I watch as he close his eyes and kissed me fully on the lips. Then he let go of me, and with out another word, he walked away. Oh My God! Great I had been kissed three times in two days. And those were my first kisses! The bad news is that I think I actually enjoyed all three of them. What the hell is wrong here?

* * *

**Vi3tdream27**: Thanks for voting! I don't know if it Hiei/Kagome yet, but I'll find out soon! I don't know yet, but hey it might be right? I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants? Please leave your email or aim so we could talk to each other! 

**Ryukotsusei** Ok my aim is Dreamychibi. Thanks for reviewing! Did you choose a paring?

**Tamia:** I don't know yet, but hey it might be right? I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**Kurama'sGirlRyoku** Thanks! I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**Dragon Keeper Erishla** Thanks for reviewing! You're the best!

**Kita:** No, Kuronue, Youko, Sesshomaru, Hiei, Kurama, Satoshi, and Yue, are all mines! Just kidding! Or am I… I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**Fluffy-Luver978** I don't know if Youko is going to change into Kurama, I'm just writing this as I go, I don't even have a plot! … I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**Sango A.R** Thanks for reviewing! I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**ForestSprite:** ok weird review… I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**Tyejean**: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story! I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**Punkgirl**: Thanks for review! I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**2 lazy 2 sign in as usual**: Thanks you so much! Trust me, I'm really lazy too! That's why I didn't update for so long! I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**Otakualways** Thanks for reviewing! I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**Jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow**I'll think about it. I was going to make Inuyasha and Kagome meet, but in a different way! I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**Kagome of the western lands**You are special! You are a great friend! I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**Lonelylulaby: **My aim is Dreamychibi, and you could aim me sometimes if you want! I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**AnimegurlMizuki**I know nobody is going to choose Naraku. I kind of feel bad for him. But I don't like him myself. I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?  
**  
****Lifesux:**** … **there is no much to say. I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**Shi: **I want to kiss Youko too, but hey! If I can't I'll let Kag! Besides Hiei and Sesshy kiss her too! I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants?

**Kags:**I updated! Please vote for a paring! I want to ask you something will you support my story if it some other paring besides the one you wants? Please leave your email or aim so we could talk to each other!

* * *

Mika: LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Kag: Whom are you talking to?  
Mika: My reviewers, which reviews my story.  
Kag: Why do you want them to leave you alone?  
Mika: You see, they kept on calling me, and threaten me to update this story and I'm not alone after all.  
Kag: That can't be true  
Mika: Listen (hand the phone to Kag)  
Random reviewer: UPDATE THE GOD DAMN STORY! I WANT TO READ THE NEXT XHAPTER OF UNDER THE MASK! IF YOU DON'T UPDATE, I'LL...(Kag hands back the phone)  
Mika: I UPDATED!  
Random reviewer: Oh  
Kag: Review Mika's story, and please don't threaten Mika to update. She is only 11 and can't handle bad words. 


	4. School

I'm sorry I haven't update for so long. I have to update my other stories too. It annoying when everyone wants me to update a different story. Example: about 10 people wants me to update I'm not alone after all. About 10 people want me to update Under the Mask. And about 10 people want me to update Supposingly Ruined Life chapter. So that's why I haven't update. I was busy with my other stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or whoever I put in this Fan fiction. I also only own half the plot. The other half came from the comic Wallflower

Vote for paring!

Kurama/ Kagome/Youko 8  
Hiei/Kagome 9  
Naraku/Kagome  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 4

Chapter 4: School

(Kag's pov)

"Sigh," I sighed when I got out of bed. It's time for school. I can't wait to get the hell out of this house. This place is full of weird people. Well, it seems that Youko has left. I should leave too. I got up and start to dress in my new uniform. I swear this uniform is ten times better than the one they have at home. I hope I get new friends. What can I say, I'm ugly, annoying, weird, and not all that bright when it comes to math, French, Italy, and reading. When I got out of my room, or should I say "Youko's bedroom" I saw everyone waiting for me.

"Good morning," Naraku said, while putting on his shoes. I have to say, Naraku does look better with his hair tied up.

"Yo," Youko said while waving to me.

"Morning," Sesshomaru said while chewing on some toast while leaving for the door.

"Hn," Hiei said while opening the door to the exit.

"Hey, wait for me!" I said before rushing out the door to catch up with the four boys. When I got outside, parked in front of me was a black limousine. Wow, what a pretty car. I got in and waited for the driver to bring me to school along with the four other boys.

* * *

FOREVER KAGOME'S POV!

(At school) 

Everyone stared at me when I got out the limousine. Well not really, at least not the girls. They were staring at the guys. Yes I mean the ones I need to marry. It weird really, they are acting like my bodyguards. Sesshomaru was it front of me. Hiei was at my left side, and Youko was at my right. Naraku was in back of me. I feel like a caged bird.

When I got in to class with the guys, I felt everyone's eyes were on me.

"You must be the new student. I'm Shia nice to meet you. Please introduce yourself to the class," Mrs. Shia said with a smile. I'm glad to have a nice teacher. It's nice to have such nice math teacher. I was afraid she was going to be someone like my last math teacher. Just thinking about Mr. Jaken give me the shivers.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you all," I said politely. Everyone just stared at me like I was something else other than me. Guys were looking at me with lust, and the girls from before were glaring at me.

"Kagome place sit next to Youko," Shia told me. "Raise your hand Youko." Youko hands were up at stared at me with a smirk. Life SUCKS!

"Oh and Kagome here is your planner, this is where you go on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday," Mrs. Shia said while handing me a blue piece of paper. For math I was sitting next to Youko and a girl. After math I checked my planner. Sesshomaru, Hiei, Youko and Naraku were with me. So this is what I saw. (If Youko, Sessho, Hiei, and Naraku's names are next to it, it means that they have the period together)

Monday: First period: Math (Youko), Second period: Drama (all), Third period: Art (Sessho), Fourth period: Lunch (all), Fifth period: History (Hiei), Sixth period: English (Youko)  
Tuesday: First period: Social Studies, Second period: Music, Third period: Gym (all), Fourth period: Lunch (all), Fifth: Math (Youko, Hiei), Sixth: Art (Naraku)  
Wednesday: (Talent Day) First period: Solo singing, Second period: Dance class (all), Third period: Chorus (Sessho), Fourth period: Lunch (all), Fifth period: Art, Sixth period: Drama (all)  
Thursday: First period: Chorus (Naraku), Second period: Math (Naraku and Sessho), Third period: Solo singing, Fourth period: Lunch (all), Fifth period: Music, Sixth period: Dance class  
Friday: (Drama day) First period: Drama (all), Second period: Drama (all), Third period: Solo singing, Fourth period: Lunch (all), Fifth: Gym (all),  
Sixth period: Drama (all)

Damn! I have most of my periods with at least one of the guys! Looks like I'm going to have to be leaving now. Lets see I have Drama next… GREAT! I'M STUCK WITH ALL OF THEM!

"Hi!" someone from behind me said. I turned around and came face to face with a girl. She has kind brown eyes, and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"Oh my god! Are you Sango by any chance?" I asked with excitement. Can it be Sango? Can she be my childhood friend from long ago?

"Yes, but who are you?" the girl now known as Sango asked.

"I can't believe you forgot me! I'm hurt! Here let me give you some hints. 1) I was your childhood friend. 2) I moved away two days after your birthday. 3) I was nicknamed 'The blue angel of death.' So now do you remember?" I asked.

"Oh my god! You are Kagome right! I miss you!" Sango said running up to hug me.

"So which clue gave away my answer?" I asked, even though I know which one it was.

"It was the third clue! I only know one person in this world with a nickname like that!" Sango said with a giggle.

"And remember how I got that name," I asked her.

"Kinda, I only remember why they call you 'The witch of death.' I didn't know why they call you the 'The blue angel of death' later on." Sango replied truthfully.

* * *

_(Flashback 2 years ago) (Kag's pov)_ (A/N those who still don't know what pov mean I will tell you. Pov means point of view) "Hey don't talk to her," someone whispered. 

"Why?" someone else asked.

"You don't know, she is 'The witch of death'" the first one whispered, "Stay away from here, she's a freak and she beat people up too!"

I watch as Sango balled her fingers to a fist and was ready to punch the guy, when I stop her.

"It's ok Sango, I'm used to it," I said and walked to the classroom door. You see, what that guy say was mostly true. I was called 'The witch of death.' The witch comes from the part in the way I look. I have really long bangs covering my face, and it covered my face making me look like a ghost. No one ever saw me without my bangs since I was 14. Not even my own dad. I just like it that way. I lived like this for 2 years so it won't feel right without my bangs. So since no one saw my face, they all assume it was ugly. It's been so long now since I last seen my face, so I don't know if it was ugly or not. Of death come in the fact that I beat people up. Everyone thinks I beat them up for the heck of it, but that only for protection. You see, a lot of guys want to see my real face, so they gang up on me. So I just beat them up, since I know they will beat me up if I didn't beat them up.

_(End of flashback)

* * *

_"So why were you call 'The blue angel of death'?" Sango asked.

"Well you see," I replied.

"Go on, continue please," Sango said.

"It all happened after school. In the cool fall evening, I met these guys…"

* * *

Thanks for reviewing this Fanfic! I really love your comments, and I find myself reading them over and over again. Here are the replies to your review! Oh, by the way, if you want to contact me here is my email, and here is my aim, Dreamychibi. 

1) Ryukotsusei: Thanks for reviewing my story! Please tell me when you finish your drawing. I would really like to see it. Give me the website! I promise I'll go there, because I want to see Hiei blushing too! And I want to see your picture!

2) Swifterthanarollingapplejuices: Wow, you really have a long name. I really like it, Swifter than a rolling apple juices. It so funny! By the way, I'm sorry I spelled your name wrong last time. Thank you for supporting my fanfic. Sorry for not updating for so long. I had to update my other fanfics.

3) Otakualways: Yea, Kagome is really lucky.

4) SilverShadowKitsune: Don't worry; I'm sure you will get lots of reviews.

5) AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I know. Both Youko and Sesshomaru rock! And it's hard to choose between them.

6) TigerChickTigriss: Thank you for reviewing my story and supporting my other fanfics too. It's great to have a reviewer who loves all my fanfics. Or at least most of them. I hope we can become friends!

7) Dark Ice Kitsune: Wow that was the shortest review I ever got.

8) LuzdeVida: Another Hiei fan right. I'm a Hiei fan too! Hiei is so cool! -

9) Sakura A.K.A Skye: Wow! ANOTHER HIEI FAN! It's nice to see that Hiei is so loved.

10) Kyu: I'm glad you like my fanfic.

11) AznAnimeFanXP: I don't know. If no one vote for him in this chapter then most likely no.

12) Hikage Dragon: I finally updated. Do you like it? I know, I t a little strange. I don't really like this chapter myself.

13) KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai: Me too. I don't like Naraku; maybe I should take him off the voting list.

14) Xinh: Nah, I don't think so. Do you want to see Naraku kiss Kagome?

15) Tsuki-tora: Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had a writer's block! I'm so sorry!

16) Lil'lostsoul: I love your review! Whenever I read it again, it makes me laugh! I think it one of the funniest reviews I ever got! I hope you continue to put humor in the reviews you give me!

17) Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: I know, but I couldn't think of any better way to put it in.

18) coolstory: I don't know, but maybe!

19) Purp1ebabe: I understand. There are too much Sess/Kag fan fics out there.

20) Demonkitty869: Thanks for reviewing!

21) Storywriter10791: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

22) Sexysk8rchick: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story. Please keep reviewing!

23) Ninja monkey: Peaches: Thanks for reviewing! I loved your review! It was my favorite review in the whole entire fanfic of Under the Mask, so far. I hope you continue to review my fanfic. It was a pleasure to meet you!


	5. Who are you?

You know what! I'm so happy that I got so many reviews! Special thanks to all of those who review my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or IY. But I do own my reviewers!  
Reviewers: NO YOU DON'T!  
Mika: FINE!  
Mika: I don't own YYH, IY or any of my reviewers. But I do own the reviews I get for creating this story!

Vote for paring!

Kurama/Kagome/Youko 13  
Hiei/Kagome 12  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 7  
Note: Naraku/Kagome delete due to the fact that it doesn't have at least 3 votes

Chapter 5: Who are you?

(Kag's POV)

"It all happened after school. In the cool fall evening, I met these guys…" I started.

* * *

(_Flashback_) 

I was walking to home alone like I normally do when I stopped by the park. It was spring, so I decided to walk through the park on my way home to look at the Sakura trees. When I was in the middle of the park I noticed something strange. There wasn't even a single person in the park. Normally the park is filled with lovers, friends, and old people in the spring. But there wasn't a single person.

"If you're wondering where the people might be, we chased them out," Someone said. I turned around and saw a guy with tattoos all over his body. He had a pair of black sunglasses and brown icky looking hair. He looked like a gangster and had the same uniform as the ones in our school. I glanced around, and noticed that I was surrounded.

"What do you want from me?" I asked annoyed that they were not letting me go home. Which really sucked cause we are having Oden today. I mean, what can be more important than Oden?

"Oh, don't worry. All we want is to cut your bangs so we can take a picture of you. I heard that the photograph club is willing to pay 23,650 yen (about 236 US dollars) for one of those pictures," the icky haired replied holding up a knife. Judging by the way he looks, I'd say he's the leader of the gang.

I smirked, "Oh, and why do I care what you want? Anyway I'm not cutting my bangs. Now let me through. I have more important thing to take care of, Oden is waiting for me at home."

The leader glared at me and asked, "Are you trying to say that Oden are more important that us?"

"WAY more important," I replied like it was the truth of the world. The leader, blinded with rage charged at me with his knife. I saw that he was aiming at my right arm and stayed and did nothing. The moment his knife was one inch away from my right arm I kicked his right hand knocking the knife a few feets away from him. Bare handed he threw his right fist at me. I blocked using my right arm as a shield and used my left hand to punch him in the stomach. As he clutched onto his stomach I kicked his feet causing him to fall on his ass and then I stepped on his head. I was going to step on him some more when I noticed that he already fainted.

"How dare you do that to our leader! Charge!" Someone from the gang of gangsters said.

Damn! Normally I could beat everyone up, but there's just too many of them. I watch as someone charged at me with an iron stick and someone going at me from behind bare handed. I first charged at the guy in front of me and kicked his iron stick out of his hand. Then did a front flip and landed on his stomach. Then I did a backward flip and landed in front of the guy in back of me. I faked a punch to the left and when the turned his attention to his left, I kicked his on his thing. You know, where it HURTS. Then I turned to my left and was just in time to catch a knife thrown at me. Then I threw several punches and kicks to that person who threw that knife. I was just about finished with him when I felt something sharp go through my left arm. I turned my attention to my arm and there was blood gushing out of a wound. It wasn't too bad but I couldn't move my left arm. I was mad! So I kicked at the guy who wounded me and sent him flying and bumping into 4 other guys. Taking this chance, a guy threw a punch at from the back and I sink down to the ground. I used my feet and body to spin a circle in the ground knocking all the guys close to me to the ground. But one of the guys that I knocked down grabbed onto my feet and motioned the others to do the same. Soon I have 2 guys on each of my arms and legs.

"This is what you get for beating up our teammates." A guy from the gang said.

He was handed an iron bar and I could tell he was going to beat me up with it. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But strangely it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the guy with the iron bar was on the ground along with all the other guys that was holding my arms and legs. I looked around until I spotted a few guys standing to the left of me, three to be exact. They don't look like gangsters and was about my age. One had black hair, one had silver hair, and the other had red hair. I watched as they beat up most of the gangsters easily. And it was then that I noticed something. Something terrible. Something horrible. I WAS GOING TO BE LATE FOR ODEN!

"It's all your fucking fault!" I screamed and charged at the remaining gangster. "GO TO HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH." It just so happened that one of them randomly sliced everywhere with his knife and my bangs was chopped off. I didn't noticed and found myself kicking and punching the hell out of the gangsters. The three guys were looking at me weirdly and that's when one of the gangsters used his iron bar and whacked me on my head. The last things I saw were the 3 guys rushing to my side.

"Hey are you ok?" one of them asked.

I looked down and replied, "OF COURSE NOT! It must be at least 5:00! I'm going to be late for ODEN! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" I charged at the remaining gangsters and threw wild punches at them. The last them I remembered was one of them knocking me out.

"Hey wake up, are you ok?"

I slowly opened up my eyes. I saw the sun setting and the sky a bright orange. I looked around and spotted the three people who saved me. Expect they looked different… I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw them the first time. The one with black hair didn't look all that different. Expect he looked like he shrunk a few inches and on his forehead was an extra eye. What was strange was that two of his eyes are ruby red while the third eye was blue. The silver haired person didn't look all that different either. Expect he had a blue moon on his forehead and four stripes on his cheeks, two on each cheek. He had similar stripes on his arms too. He also had a white puffy thing hanging on his arm. His ears looked sharper, and his eyes were golden. The on who changed most was the red haired guy. He no longer had red hair, but in it's place laid long silver hair. He had soft golden eyes unlike his friend and two really cute fox like eyes popping out of the top of his head, along with a fluffy tail.

"Huh? Why do you guys look so strange?" I asked them.

"Ummmmmmm… how should I put this?" the guy with ears asked.

"We're youkais," the guy with the moon replied.

"Are you stupid? You know we're not supposed to tell other people that!" the guy with ears said.

"Who cares?" the guy with the third eye said.

"Ummmmmmm… hello?" I said.

With a sigh the guy with ears told me, "Well now that you know, I guess it's useless to lie to you. You see we are youkais. I'm a Kitsune youkai, the other guy with silver hair is an Inu youkai, and the black hair guy is a forbidden child. He's a mix of Fire and Ice."

"Ok," I simply replied, "By the way thanks for saving me."

"Hn," the forbidden child said and turned away.

"By the way your blues eyes are really pretty," the Kitsune said.

"Huh? You can see my eyes?" I asked before touching my forehead. "OH MY GOD! MY BANGS ARE GONE! Oh well."

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" the Inu asked.

"I don't know." I replied, "but now my bangs are uneven."

"Here let me help you with that," the Kitsune said and used his claws to cut my bangs nicely. Not evenly, but nicely. And behind me the sun was setting and the stars where coming out. WAIT A SECOND! STARS?

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late for Oden!" I shouted before quickly getting up. I was about to run off when the Inu put his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked confused on why he put his hand in front of my face.

"You haven't pay us for your saving fee yet," The Inu barked at me.

"Come on, she don't have to pay us anything," the Kitsune told the Inu.

"Oh, if you want money then I'm sorry I don't have any," I replied as I emptied my pockets.

"Don't worry about it," the Kitsune told me.

"Hey! You better give me something for saving you," the Inu barked.

"Well I don't think I have anything worth much money but…" I began.

"But what?" the forbidden child asked.

"I do have this!" I replied. I ran up to the Kitsune and kissed him on the cheek, then ran up to the Inu and forbidden child and did the same to them. After I was finish, all of them were blushing a deep red.

I smiled and giggled a little, "Bye now! I have to go home or all the Oden will be eaten!" I started running toward my house when they suddenly call me.

"HEY WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" they asked. "IT'S KAGOME, KA-GO-ME!" I shouted and ran to the Shine, A.K.A home.

* * *

(Not part of Kagome's flashback) 

"So her name is Kagome eh?" The Inu asked.

"Yup," the Kitsune answered.

"I don't know if she knows this but to a Youkai ages 10-17, if you kiss them anywhere besides their hands or forehead means a sign of mating," the Inu said.

"So does this mean that she's our wife?" the Kitsune asked.

"Yes," the forbidden child answered.

"And that means that she must become one of our mates!" the Inu declared.

* * *

(Back to Kagome's flashback) 

After I finish my Oden, I went to my room. I can't believe I kiss them on the cheek! Oden makes me do silly things. Oh my god! I forgot to ask for their name! I can't believe I was so stupid. I looked into my full-length mirror and sigh. My blue eyes are still the same as when I was 14. I haven't seen my face for a long time. It looks kind of nice…

(Still in Flashback but at school)

"Oh my god! Isn't that the Witch of death!" someone asked.

"Stupid No one calls her that no more. She is now called the Blue angel of death. The blue for her blue eyes and angel since we found out she was so pretty," another guy replied.

"Oh my god! Do you think she would go out with me?" the first guy asked.

"Not a chance! I heard that she beaten up a whole gang and beaten the crap out of one of the guys who asked her out! And even if she says ok, you'll be beaten up by her fan club!" the second guy replied. I sigh, the only reason why I beaten up that guy who asked me out was because I know if I don't he's going to rape me. Also somehow I don't think anything changed since when I was called the Witch of Death.

… I have a fan club?

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Oh so that how it is," Sango said. 

"Yup that's how it is," I replied.

"Hey! Are you the famous Kagome who's engaged with Sesshomaru, Naraku, Hiei, and Youko?" someone asked.

I turned around and gasp. OH MY GOD I CAN BELIEVE…

(A/N guess who it is!)

* * *

Thanks for you reviews! 

1) TigerChickTigriss: Yes you did say how mush you loved this story so thanks! Sorry for not reading your fan fiction! I try to find them but I can't seem to any more. I was busy and I was on a vacation! Though I'm really happy to have a loyal fan like you! Thanks a million!

2) Xinh: lol you really don't care? Well I really don't want to see Naraku to kiss Kagome. It's scary! Brings shivers down my spine. But I guess if I read it, then it's not that bad.

3) Lonelylulaby: And now you know why they call her that! Are you happy? Lonelylulaby: I'M NOT HAPPY! YOU LEFT IN A CLIFFY AGAIN! Mika: Ahhhhhhh please don't kill me!

4) AzngrlQT: Hey I want to ask you something… what does ASAP mean? And yes the voting is still on!

5) Sexysk8rchick: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoyed my chapter!

6) Demonic Devils: Wow! It's been a long time since anyone voted for Sesshy! YAY SESSHY HAS ANOTHER VOTE! Thanks for reviewing and for voting for Sesshy!

7) ForestSprite: You really wouldn't mind being with any of these four guys, INCLUDING Naraku?

8) Otakualways: Don't worry Naraku is taken out of the voting section!

9) Kaggy: Thanks for reviewing!

10) Coolstory: Thanks for voting.

11) Sexi3-Kagome69ner: I don't know yet, but continue reading to find out!

12) Lady Kira of the North: Thanks for reviewing and voting! I'm happy and relieved that you like my story!

13) Kyoung: I don't know… Only a few vote for Kag/Sess but don't worry! It just might pull through!

14) Punkey-Monkey: So you like curses. Thanks for reviewing, and by the way, nice name! Punkey-Monkey is a cute name!

15) Tenchi2008: If you say on with the story then I might say "ON WITH THE REVIEWS"

16) aznxkagome12: What does ASAP mean?

17) Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar: Ummmmmmm, Kouga… Maybe, just maybe. By the way your name is so long! What does it mean?

18) Pink and Green and Black: Thanks! And I really like your name! What a colorful name! -

19) Someone: No 14 stupid! Thanks for reviewing me though Anthony.

20) AnimegurlMizuki: OH MY GOD! How did you know! Oh wait… It so easy to predict!

21) Lifesux: Yup! So both you and Mizuki know huh.

22) Lalu: Ok! One vote for Youko/Kag going up!

23) Shi: And now you know!

24) 2lazy2login: School! So 2lazy2login what you real fan fic name?

25) Purp1ebabe: Wow a loyal Kurama/Kagome/Youko fan!

26) The voice of: I been wondering… Your name… the voice of what?

27) AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Wow You/Kag/Kur sure is popular!

28) DarkMage6: I understand how you feel… But you like Naraku?

29) Gcdv: Can I ask you a question? Where did you name come from?

30) Xx hidden kitten xx: Thanks!

31) Ying Yang Hime: Thanks! You're the only one who understands me!

32) Do I care if u don't know: Ok!

33) EvilAnimeGoodness: Ok!

34) Smileitscarespeople: Ok I get it! One order for Hiei/Kag

35) angeltsuki: Yea you got it right!

* * *

Mika: I can't believe that I got 35 reviews for chapter! I'M RICH!Inu: Only with reviews  
Mika: Shut up!  
Sesshy: Hey why don't people vote for me more?  
Mika: That might have been my fault. Since normally people vote for the YYH people because it's a crossover.  
Youko: I GOT THE MOST VOTES!  
Kag: But if you keep acting like Miroku I'm gonna dump you!  
Youko: Awwwwwwww  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kag: HUG! Hugs Hiei  
Youko: So it's ok to hug Hiei and not me?  
Kag: Yup!  
Hiei blush 


	6. Monday's Horrors

You know what! I'm so happy that I got so many reviews! Special thanks to all of those who review my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or IY. But I do own my reviewers!  
Reviewers: NO YOU DON'T!  
Mika: FINE!  
Mika: I don't own YYH, IY or any of my reviewers. But I do own the reviews I get for creating this story!

Vote for paring!

Kagome/Youko 16Hiei/Kagome 18  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 8  
NEW PAIRINGS!  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko/Sesshomaru  
Kagome/Youko/Hiei  
Sesshomaru/Youko/Kagome  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko  
Kagome/Sesshomaru/Hiei

* * *

Chapter six: Monday horrors 

"Hey! Are you the famous Kagome who's engaged with Sesshomaru, Naraku, Hiei, and Youko?" someone asked.

I turned around and gasp. OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Right in front of my eyes was the ugliest person I ever seen in this school. I only saw cute girls and handsome guys. But WHOA! I can't tell if he's a monkey or a human. But of course he not as ugly as the demons in the past, but he comes pretty close.

"Yes… but who are… you?" I asked.

"I'm the great, all mighty Kuwabara! I came to see if the rumors about you are true, and it seems that it was," the monkey now known as Kuwabara, replied.

"What rumors?" I asked. This Kuwabara person don't seem all that great or mighty to me.

"That the fiancée of those four actually have the beauty to match up to them!" Kuwabara replied.

"Oh really? Why are you here for?" I asked. I would have blushed if those words came from someone else, but I can't bring myself to blush when the words came from him. I wonder why.

"Why, I came to see the beauty of course. Also I want to give you a request! Why don't you leave them and come with me?" Kuwabara asked with a grin. I was going to smack him on the face but found that he was no longer there. I looked down and saw him knocked down.

"I'm sorry if my friend here cause any inconvenience," someone said. I looked up and founded myself face to face with a black haired student. His black hair was combed back and he has a small smile on his face.

"My name is Yusuke. I'm one of Youko's friends, nice to meet you," Yusuke said.

"I'm Kagome nice to meet you! The one next to me is named Sango," I replied while introducing Sango. Sango shook hands with Yusuke. All of a sudden Youko came running up to them. He took Yusuke in one hand and Kuwabara in the other and ran off.

"You have a very strange fiancé Kagome," Sango said to me.

"Yep, I totally agree… I hate my life and him," I replied.

"But he does have a cute ass!" Sango said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Sango!" I shouted.

"Chill! I was just kidding! Calm down," Sango said while giggling a little. All of a sudden I felt someone touch my ass. I spun around a smack him right on the face as hard as I could.

"I see you haven't change your ways Miroku, and to think you came from such a holy line of monks, for shame," I said while shaking my head. The person now known as Miroku stood up and rubbed him cheeks.

"Ah, Lady Kagome! What you say hurts me greatly, but because I am a monk at heart, I shall forgive you if you bare my child," Miroku said with a fake holy voice.

"Miroku," Sango warned. Miroku backed away slightly and began to say things like "I was only kidding," and "I'm sorry it was only a joke."

"Oh! Kagome I forgot to tell you. Miroku and I are going out…" Sango said with a blush. I looked at her while letting the information sink in…. Wait….

"HOLY SHIT! YOU AND MIROKU ARE GOING OUT!" I shouted looking shocked.

"Shhhhhhhhh! The whole world Kagome!" Sango said.

"But I think you are too good for him," I said with giggle.

"Awwwwwwww, this hurts me deeply Lady Kagome. It ok, if you want we can go out sometimes too!" Miroku told me with a grin. **BAM** and Miroku is down, Sango is the winner!

"I'll be heading to class now!" Sango said while dragging Miroku with her. I waved goodbye before going to my class.

(A/N I'm going to change Sesshomaru back to normal. Naraku isn't going to appear much. Oh, after watching Yu Yu Hakusho again I noticed that Youko didn't act the way most people in the fan fiction wrote him to be. So I going to kind of change him but don't worry! He is not going to change that much, also Hiei doesn't always not talk! I found out he talks quite a lot…. Well almost)

I looked at my watch and gasped! I was late for my Drama class! (A/N just incase you are too lazy to go back to the planner, she has Drama with all 4 boys. Also she needs to get there by 9:15 now it's 9:31)

* * *

I rushed to drama class and slammed the door open. I walked into the room while trying to catch my breath. Everyone was staring at me, Youko chuckled a little, Sesshomaru just stared at me, while Hiei put his eyes back at the teacher, and Naraku didn't even spare me a glance. This is going to me a loooooong day. A loooooong day that would be fucking annoying! 

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm new in this class, so I got lost," I lied with a bow. The teacher stared at me for a while before smiling.

"Oh, you must be Kagome! It's ok I understand. You are just in time in fact! I'm going to put up a new drama play," the teacher said. I looked up and saw that the teacher was a boy. He had a little past the normal shoulder length hair. The hair was dark black and was tied down into a low ponytail. He looked like a pretty nice teacher. On his shirt was a nametag that said Mr. Touya.

"Anyway like I was saying, we are going to play a drama called "The Scarlet Petal." The story is about a princess called Mizu who was the princess of a place called the city of the water. She was really beautiful with really pale white skin. She had long blond hair with eyes like the sea. She had 4 friends who she spent her childhood with. The 4 friends were 4 princes of a place right next door to the city of Mizu. It was the city of the moon.

The oldest was named Aki who had long ruby red hair with silver eyes. The second oldest was a prince named Yuki. He had fair silver hair that reached his waist and had eyes the color of blood. The third was named Hisaki who had long red hair that was tied to his back and had red eyes. The youngest was a prince named Tsubasa. His hair was a light shade of silver with gold eyes. Mizu didn't have any other friends beside these four princes because all the other girls were jealous that the four handsome princes were hers.

As they grew up the Princes began to see her more than just a childhood friends, and the same with Mizu. They loved her and proposed to her on her 16th birthday. She smiled and agreed to marry all four of them. The four princes were really pleased and were filled with joy. But things were not always happy.

There was a witch named Hade who lived really close to the four princes. Jealous of the beautiful Mizu she decided to plot a plan to make Mizu miserable. So she made a potion that would give her the ability to go into the dreams of others. She went to the room of Aki and every night she would whisper things to him. She would say the same lines over and over again. "Aki aren't you worried? What if your brothers steal Mizu from you? What if Mizu loved you brothers more?" Aki at first didn't give up, but finally as the dreams began to weaken his spirit, Hade made a monster take over his body.

Aki began to kill all the guards that were outside his room. He rushed into Hisaki's room and tried to kill him too but was stopped by Tsubasa and Yuki. Confused at why his brother was doing this they began to ask him questions. But the moment the let his hands go he rushed out the castle. He continued this for many times. Finally on Mizu's 18th birthday she killed Aki. She was covered in tears when she stabbed her father's sword through Aki's chest. At last Aki returned to his normal self. He said a few parting words before turning into a sea of scarlet petals. Mizu cried as she picked up four petals and out them into a jar. The rest of the petals flew away before she can get them. The next day the found the witch Hade dead. At the end Mizu married Tsubasa, Hisaki and Yuki. But she kept her promise and kept the petals and brought it with her to the wedding and also married Aki who was in the jar. (A/N Tsubasa, Yuki, and Hisaki played a bigger part it's just that I'm too lazy to write it down.)" Mr. Touya finished.

"Now I'm giving out the characters. Since Kagome came rushing in today I'll make her Mizu, her eyes looked the part at least. Hiei you will be Aki, Sesshomaru Yuki, Naraku Hisaki, and Youko you are going to be Tsubasa," Touya said with a smile. Did I say he was a nice person? Well scratch that! He's a fucking asshole! I can't even escape my engagement at school. The rest of the day was at least a little better. I met Sango during Lunch and told her everything. I felt a little after that. I felt a little better after that. But little did I know about the terrors of Tuesdays.

That's for reviewing! Sorry it took so long! My head is hurting right now because of all the writing I did. So please review and enjoy my hard work.

* * *

1) Shadow Girl: I thought about your idea and decided that I will make a three some! Now chose which threesome you want! 

2) TigerChickTigriss: Yes you are right! I hope you like this chapter. Please review again!

3) gcdv: Ummmmmm, I know I updated it a little-I mean really late, but please, I'm begging you please, don't stick your hungry chicken on me!

4) Azn-grl-kagome12: Arigato to you for reviewing my story too.

5)Itasuko-chan: Wow there is so many Hiei/Kagome fans! Not that it's bad or anything!

6) Kagsessluver: Ok I get it! You are voting for Sesshomaru/Kagome, now calm down!

7) AnimegurlMizuki: Nope sorry! It's Kuwabaka!

8) Lifesux: Yes sir- I mean Yes madam! Youko/Kagome right away!

9) Coolstory: Ok I'll count your vote for Hiei/Kagome. Sorry but there are no Inuyasha/Kagome paring here because I hate that paring!

10) Someone: Fine then don't read any more Axzn Shadow! Oh I forgot how to spell you real name! Sorry!

11) AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Ummmmmm, I think they are cute together too, but there will be no Kurama! Only Youko! SORRY!

12) Sexy lil' Kagome: He he! One order of Hiei/Kagome going up!

13) Ohiowriter: Thank you! That means a lot!

14) DarkMage6: He he! So little Naraku fans these days! Well good luck!

15) Just wanting to be me: It's ok! I always daydream about them too!

16) Stupidass: Sorry! I was kinda slow…

17) the forgetful Yume: Wow there IS a lot of Hiei fans.

18) Kagomeluvur: Thanks for telling me that! I forgot!

19) DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere: OK!

20) Shi: Sorry but you are wrong Shi! It's Kuwabara!

21) EnV: Ok, Hiei/Kagome vote going up!

22) Meow-Meow: Ok! Nice name by the way, meow!

23) Kagz1nonly: Thank god you aren't mean!

24) LuzdeVida: Sorry! But it doesn't count! O.O

25) DevilAngel620: You can't vote again!

26) EnV: Ummmmmmm, didn't you just review my story?

27) AyUgameInuYoukai: Ok shessh! Calm down!

28) Kagome113287: Ok! Wow Hiei is beating Youko T.T

29) LizzieHanyou: A- Ok!

30) IchikoKitsuneKoumori: Ok -

31) 2lazy2login: you are a really lazy person!


	7. Terrors of Tuesdays

You know what! I'm so happy that I got so many reviews! Special thanks to all of those who review my story!

Disclaimer: ……  
Mika: I want to be called Mizu now! I like the water!  
Inuyasha: Hello! No one cares!   
Mika/Mizu: WHATEVER! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YYH! I do own the reviews you give me though so you better hand some over!

Vote for paring!

Kagome/Youko 19  
Hiei/Kagome 20  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 10  
NEW PAIRINGS!  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko/Sesshomaru 10  
Kagome/Youko/Hiei 11  
Sesshomaru/Youko/Kagome 11   
Hiei/Kagome/Youko 11  
Kagome/Sesshomaru/Hiei 10

* * *

Chapter 7: Terrors of Tuesday 

(Kag's POV)

I awoken today with a fresh feeling. The birds were singing on the opened window. I got up from my queens sized bed that can be easily fit for 4 and went to brush my teeth. After I brush my teeth, flossed it, and wash my face I went back into the room. I never thought that they were rich enough to have a luxurious private bathroom in every room. Not only that but there is also a separate room just for bathing. I looked around the room and found something missing. Where was Youko? I looked at the clock and it said that it was 5:26. It was still early where could he be? I walked over to the exit and when I reached the end of the hall I found an old maid.

"Ummmmmm, excuse me, not to be rude or anything, but is there a garden some where around here?" I asked. I mean if they are as rich as they seem, they bounded to have a garden right? The maid looked quite shocked by my request, but answered me politely anyway.

"Go to the first floor, turn left till you reach the private room then turn right until you reach a pair of doors. The one on the right is locked and you can't go in. But the one on the left is where the garden is located," she answered before turning back to her work. I followed her directions and ended up in front of two doors. The one to my right was a door that looked like it was made of silver. There were blue sapphires designing the door making it look beautiful and pure. On the sidelines were feathers made of sapphires and a phoenix made of sapphire in the middle of the door. The one to the left was a door that looked like it was made of gold. On it was designs made with silver making it look bold and daring. On the sidelines were birds made of pure silver and a sliver dragon in the middle. I looked to my right and sure enough the door had a lock on it. I sigh and decide that I'll come back here sometime to try to open it, before opening the gold door.

In front of me was a sight that can't be put by mere words. Flowers were everywhere. Some of which I have never even heard of before. In the right side was a lake. After walking to it, I can see that it was much whiter than most water. Next to it was a Sakura tree in full blossom… eh? This is almost the end of summer? Why is the Sakura tree in blossom? I looked back to the lake and saw something beautiful. The lake had a few Sakura petals floating on it. The question I asked myself was forgotten.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I jumped in surprise and turn to seem Youko facing me with a wide grin on his face. I looked at him and nodded a yes. His grin became (if possible) even BIGGER.

"Awwwwwwww, if you miss me so much as to visit me at this time of the day, you should just say so! I would have stayed with you," Youko said with a smirk.

"You wish! I just want to check out the flowers! That's all!" I said in protest.

"Keep thinking that," Youko said before walking to the Sakura turn and sat down, his back leaning against the tree. I blushed a light shade of pink, luckily Youko didn't notice and continue to stare at the garden full of flowers.

"These flowers are so pretty, but this place is so big, who takes care of these flowers," I asked. Youko looked at me and smiled, not those normal perverted ones he usually shows me, but a decent one.

"I took care of them. After all, all flowers need a little loving or they won't grow up to be pretty little flowers. After all, a flower's lifespan is so very short, so the least we can do is to take care of them and love them before they depart. It's the best gift we can give them, after all, they did so much for us." I looked at him and smiled. I never knew that he could be so sweet! But…

"How do you take care of them? They are so much!" I asked.

"Oh! That's because I'm a silver f-,"Youko started before stopping himself and began to look very nervous.

"You are a silver what?" I ask.

"Ummmmmm, I am a silver firefighter! That it! Yep a silver firefighter…" Youko said. I looked at him unconvinced. But decide to leave in at that.

"So Kagome, I heard that your dad and my dad are good friends," Youko said, happy that I stop pushing him to answer the question.

"Yep."

"You met Yusuke and Kuwabara right?"

"Yep."

"And you are friends with this Sango and Miroku person?"

"Yep."

"And you won't mind going out with me tomorrow after class?"

"Yep."

"Wait a second…. YOUKO!" I yelled suddenly realizing what I got myself into.

"Uh, uh, uh, you agreed! Now don't be selfish and we'll have a date tomorrow! Don't worry! I'll won't do anything," Youko said. I looked at him and finally nodded a yes. I walked out of the garden so I could dress up for school.

* * *

(Youko's pov)

Whew! That was a close one! I almost told her that I was a silver fox youkai. I have to be more careful next time… BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! I get to go on a date with Kagome! Just you watch and see Hiei and Sesshomaru! I will beat you this time! Muwhahahahahahahahahahaha

* * *

(Kag's pov) 

Ummmmmmm, today we have social studies first… I don't know about this… I wonder if he/she is nice…

"Good morning class… oh hello there! You must be Kagome! Nice to meet you! I'm Akagi, your social studies teacher hope we have a good year together," Ms. Akagi said. I could tell already that I like her. She looked like a collage student, though I am sure that she was older. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. She also had light brown eyes that sparkled whenever she smiled. Looking around, I was glad that none of my fiancés were there. I sat down next to a girl who was sitting on the 2nd row to the window, and let the lesson go on. The lesson went by really quickly, and was really interesting. Soon I found myself going to the music room.

"Good morning! So you are Kagome! I'm Ms. Kaya nice to meet you," An old woman told me. I looked at her she wasn't really that old. Though she does have a few white hairs on her short light brown hair.

"We have flute, drums, clarinet, saxophone, trumpet, piano, and violin. Do you know how to play anyone of them?"

"Ummmmmm, I know a little violin, pretty well at piano and a little bit in saxophones. But I do, however prefer to play violin and piano."

"Would you please show us? The violin is in the back room and the piano is in the front." I nodded and went to the back to get the violin. I played a song I know by heart on both the violin and piano.

"That's really nice. Now since you can play both, I'll let you play piano sometimes and violin sometimes." With that we practiced the rest of the period. Now most people might think I'm all perfect…. But I'm really not. (A/N no offence to other fan fiction writers, but I HATE it when the author make Kagome too perfect. They make her sound like a goddess and I hate that… A LOT) lets see… Next I have gym.

"Hey Kagome," someone called from the back of me. I turn around and saw Youko running up to me. "We are not having gym today! The teacher changed it to Drama!"… GREAT! Just what I need… more drama…

"Anyway, get there soon!" and with that said, Youko ran the other way. I sighed and turned around and went to Drama.

"Good morning class! We will be acting out the second scene today, any questions?" Mr. Touya said. A few students raised their hands.

"Ummmmmm… why are we acting out the second scene before the first?" one of them asked, the others who raised their hand put it down and nodded in agreement.

"That's because the first scene is when the princess and the princes are young. We need children to act out that part. Anyone have a sister, brother, or friend who are younger then them, who are up for it?" Mr. Touya asked. No one raised his or her hand. Then suddenly I got an idea!

"I have a friend named Shippo! He is very small and has red hair and green eyes! I think he just the size we are looking for! I think we can make him Hisaki! Oh and I have another friend named Kanna! She has … white hair and white eyes… but she has very pale skin! I think she'll be a great Mizu," I said. Mwhahahahaha! This is what you get Shippo for eating all of my Oden from last time! I guess I just using Kanna cause I am…

"Anyone else,"

"Well I guess Rin can act. Though she is a girl she can make a great boy actor with her tomboyish self. I guess she can act for Yuki," Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"I think Hakudoushi can act too… I guess he can act as Tsubasa," Youko said with a nod. Mr. Touya smiled and began to ask for one more. No one spoke. Then with a sigh, he finally gave up.

"Hiei, You will have to be Aki. You… are about the right size. I guess we will make you wear boots or something later on," Mr. Touya said. Hiei blushed a little before mumbling curses under his breath. I giggled while Sesshomaru gave a chuckle. Youko was rolling on the floor, laughing, while tears came rolling down his cheeks. Naraku was… well I guess normal Naraku. He was just sitting there without a care in the world. Suddenly the bell rung.

"Well class be will continue the day after tomorrow since tomorrow there's no school because of the fair," and with that we left. At lunch I sat next to Sango, but far away from Miroku. Though he does find ways to touch my butt every now and them. But he did earn himself a punch from me and a slap from Sango. I told Sango all about my plan for my revenge on Shippo. We had a great time. I stared at my planner. I have Math next, with Youko and Hiei. Oh and Sango too!

Most of the period I ignore Youko and talked to Sango. The teacher yelled at me quite a few times. She also gave up teaching my how to answer the question. I told you I wasn't perfect! Stupid Math. Next I have Art… with Naraku… Though Art was pretty fun. Naraku taught me how to use the paint and stuff, even if he was kind of creepy while he taught me. Naraku was quite the Artist. Though he drew things that were a bit… scary. Today he drew a picture of a vampire sucking the blood of a very pretty lady. Though it was really scary, it was… beautiful… in a weird kind of way. Guess what I drew? I drew a huge bowl of Oden! Oh and a mini sized me who was the size of an ant compare to the bowl. I was eating it happily. I drooled slightly.

Oh what I would do to be in that picture right now. For at least tomorrow. Tomorrow is the date with Youko! And there's no school either, which means that I have to spend the whole day with him…

* * *

Mizu: How's that! I made it longer!Inuyasha: By just A LITTLE!  
Mizu: Oh that's it! Inuyasha… YOU ARE FIRED!  
Inuyasha: WHAT! You can't fire me! Who could take my place?  
Mizu: I'm going to change every chapter! I don't need you. Sesshomaru is the next chapter's host  
Inuyasha: WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Sesshomaru: Baka…  
Mizu: The reason why it is looks shorter than normal is because I don't answer reviews no more. I can't cause of the new rule. Now I'll answer some questions of some of my reviews. 

DevilAngel620: I will change your vote…  
IchikoKitsuneKoumori: I gave Touya black hair because I need to at least have ONE teacher with black hair!  
Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-t...: Trust me… It's spelled Youko


	8. Flowers

You know what! I'm so happy that I got so many reviews! Special thanks to all of those who review my story!

Disclaimer: ……  
Mizu: This chapter is for all the Youko/Kagome reviewers of mines  
Hiei/Kagome reviewers: WHAT ABOUT US?  
Mizu: You guys are next!  
Sesshomaru/Kagome reviewers: and us?  
Mizu: after the Hiei/Kagome chapter  
Naraku/Kagome reviewers: AND US!  
Mizu: Not gonna happen!

Vote for paring!

Kagome/Youko 19  
Hiei/Kagome 20  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 10  
NEW PAIRINGS!  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko/Sesshomaru 10  
Kagome/Youko/Hiei 11  
Sesshomaru/Youko/Kagome 11   
Hiei/Kagome/Youko 11  
Kagome/Sesshomaru/Hiei 10

* * *

Chapter 8: Flowers 

(Ring, ring, ring,) what is that noise? I turned around in my overly large bed and went back to sleep. (Ring, ring, ring!) Looking up from my bed I found my Pucca alarm clock ringing. I turned around again and tried to go back to sleep. (Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring!) I was now getting very pissed off. No one, and I repeat NO ONE, is going to ruin my beauty sleep. I pulled my blue-stripped pillow over my head. For an instance I thought the annoying sound stopped. but then there came the same (ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring). That does it! I grabbed a nearby pillow and thrush it right into my alarm clock. I flopped right down and went back to my peaceful sleep. (Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing) Ok, I just made it worse. Oh, I'll do anything, ANYTHING at all to shut that thing off! Suddenly I heard a click and the ring stopped. I blissfully sighed and a small smile graced my lips.

"Good morning Kagome! Come on, let's go already!" a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes widely. However I refuse to turn around and find the owner of the voice. I already knew who that person is. Oh, I would rather be back with the alarm clock right now, than with him.

"Kagome!" the annoying voice said again, "fine! If you don't wake up, I'll just make you." I am now getting confused. How can he make me wake up? Then suddenly I heard him move onto the bed. He wrapped him strong arms around me and softly blew in her ears. His warm breath sent a shiver down my spine. I tried to ignore him and pretend that nothing happened, however that proved to be difficult. He was touching my cheek and combing my hair with his hand. However I refuse to give up. I close my eyes and tried to block everything out. However when I felt something warm and wet caress my ears, I gave up. It was the last god damn straw.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I shouted, my face red. Youko smirked and left the room quietly with a "hurry up." I sighed, trying my best to calm down. Hopefully his brothers would be better than him. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I then went to the bath, deciding that it was time for a bath. I peeled off my clothes and got into the warm water of the large bath tub (that strangely reminds me of a hot spring.)

I let the warm water cover my body as I slowly got into the bath. Sighing happily I reached out for the shampoo. It had the scent of lavender. I put some of the shampoo on my hand and then wiped it onto the top part of my head. Then I softly scratch my head and began to guide the shampoo to every inch and grain of hair in my head. I finally stopped when I realize that my hair has now been covered in little bubbles. Happy of my masterpiece, I then dived into the bath and came out, my hair spotless. I then reached for the conditioner and did the same. After I finish putting on the soap, and washed it off, I got off and grabbed a towel that was nearby.

I was ready to put on my clothes. However instead of the clothes I originally put there, it was something much more … fancy…and….lacey. I like stuff with a lot of lace… but I don't like wearing them. So I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of my room.

I opened my closet and stared in horror. All of my plain clothes have been replaced. In front of me was a bunch of lacey and fancy clothes. I desperately tried to find a piece of clothing that was NOT and I repeat NOT lacey and fancy.

Finally I found one. However it was not how I expected it to be. It was fancy but not lacey. However staring at it made me feel sick. It was a one-piece black dress that showed too much skin. I rather walk out in my under clothing than wear that. So I sighed and finally gave up. I went back to back into the bathroom and grabbed the clothes that were put out for me.

After all, this piece of clothing was not as fancy and lacey compared to the other clothing. However this does not change the fact that I'm going to kill Youko after I'm done dressing. Why did I agree to this damn date anyway? Grrrrrrrrr….

I sadly slip into the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I have to admit, I do look kind of good. KIND OF! I was wearing a two-piece dressing. The top was a collar with lacey designs. A big lacey bow was tied around the collar lopsided. The ends of the sleeves were traced with fancy pink designs. The skirt reached up to my knees and the bottom had lots of lace. The whole outfit itself was blue, with pink lace.

Deciding to finally go out of my room, I found Youko outside waiting for me. He was in casual clothing. He had on a pure satin white T- shirt and some nice looking jeans on. I wonder why does he get to dress so casually while I have to dress like this?

"This really suits you" Youko said with a smile on his face. His long shimmering sliver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail giving him a more mature look.

"What did you do to all my clothes?" I demanded. Youko stared at me for a second, as if he should tell me what happen or not. He put a finger on his chin and thought for a moment.

"I put it in another room. I don't want you wearing some plain clothes to our date," Youko said, "Oh, and I think that plain clothes match me, don't you think?" Youko added as if he had read my mind.

Sighing in defeat, I finally gave up and told him to lead the way. Youko smiled widely and grabbed my hand and led me out of the house. After walking several blocks, Youko decided to stop at a café to order something to eat.

While we enter the café, I felt that everyone was staring at us. Though once in a while I would spot a guy staring at me and giving me a whistle, most of the attention was directed at Youko. All the girls were sighing and chatting away on how hot he looks, Youko doesn't seem to notice though. Looking up, I do have to admit, Youko does look pretty handsome. Sitting down on an empty table, we decided to look over what we wanted to eat. After finally deciding, we asked a waitress to come here to take our order.

"I would like some coffee with lots of sugar and some simple blueberry cake please," Youko ordered with a bight smile. The waitress blushed and mumbled an ok under her breath.

"I would like some jasmine tea with a strawberry max cake," I said. She just nodded; her glaze was still directed at Youko. After another quick peek, she left quickly to the order room.

I felt myself under the eyes of Youko. I turn myself around and found that he suddenly have a wide smile on his face. I looked at him strangely. Finally I found myself asking… "Why are you looking at me like that?" Youko's smile grew wider and he took a small while before answering me.

"I'm just surprise that you like strawberry so much," he replied, the smile still plaster on him damn face. He suddenly pointed at the order I just took. I found myself go red as I slowly understand what he meant. The order I took was a medium size cake full with whipping cream, strawberry, and chocolate. Though it's mixed together so much that it looked too sweet to eat.

"I just like candy!" I said and looked away. I felt that his eyes were still on me though he said no more. His sharp eyes remained on me but I refused to look back. It would have been embarrassing for me. Though if I did look back, I would have notice that Youko's rich gold eyes flashed emerald green for a second before changing back.

In due time the order was taken to our table. Expect instead of 1 waitress, we got 4 waitresses. Each of them was looking at Youko with desire. Each one of them was holding one of our orders. When Youko smiled and said thanks, each one of them blushed a deep scarlet color and rushing away.

We ate in silence and found that we finished at the same exact time. After paying the bill we left. Though I can tell by the looks of the waitresses' faces, that they were disappointed.

"Where are we going next?" I found myself asking. Youko only smiled and pulled out a long piece of silver cloth. It looked expensive and was almost as silky looking as Youko's hair. He handed it to me and I accept after looking at it for a while.

It was as soft and silky as it looked. I stared at it with a questioning look for a long time. Finally I gave up trying to figure out what the hell that piece of cloth was for.

"Put it over your eyes like a blind fold. Don't worry; I won't do anything to you! I want to show you a secret special place," Youko said. I looked at him for a while and finally I decided that I might as well get it over with. Putting the cloth on my eyes like a blindfold tightly, I felt myself feeling kind of excited to how this special place look.

After I put the blindfold on, I felt Youko holding my hand and guiding me around turns and twists. His hand was cool next to my warm one. It felt pleasant to touch his hand and even though I would never admit it, I was enjoying the feeling.

Soon I found myself stopping and after a while I felt a pleasing feeling around the air. I waited impatiently as he guide me inside. At first before I entered, I was told to take off my shoes. After taking a while because I couldn't see anything, I finally got the shoes off.

As I walk I felt cold tingly things around my feet. I could tell that they are smooth and soft as I walk through them. I giggled once or twice as they tickled my feet. After walking for a while. I was finally told to stop. I felt Youko guide me down into a seat and pulling the blindfold off.

I was amazed beyond belief. In front of me was yet another garden. It was as big as the on in the mansion, but it was so different. Instead of a lake, there was a white table and white chairs. One the table was a blue silky tablecloth and a teapot with two cups. The teapot was silver with sapphire designs. The cups were also like that.

Though instead of Sakura trees, there were only flowers. However it seemed a lot more soothing than the garden at home. Instead of having lots and lots of different kinds of flowers, there was only one kind of flower. Though it was not only just as impressive, it also gave a calming feeling that wasn't there when I saw the garden back at home.

The flower had a pretty light green stem and light green leaves. The flower was a silvery color. The tips of the flower were painted sapphire blue and overall, each flower had a friendly glow to them.

"Wow, they're so pretty! Did you plant all of them?" I asked as I stared in amazement. Youko smiled and gave a small nod.

"How come I never seen this kind of flower before?" I asked. If this flower was so pretty, I should have seen it before.

"I made them. I breed them myself. Keep it a secret," Youko said. I stared in amazement at him for a while before giving a happy nod. I look at him silently as if to ask him "can I play with the flowers?" He gave me a nod and off I go.

As I played around in the flowers, touching and feeling how soft and cool the petals feel against my fingers, I felt Youko staring at me the whole time. He sat there staring at me while drinking tea. I wonder why he just sat there staring when he could have played with me as well.

I sat there making a flower crown from the flowers. After I was done, I was satisfied at how it looked. I ran towards Youko and put it on his head. He looked surprised for a moment and then he smiled.

"Can I touch you hair?" I asked innocently. I had wanted to touch those silvery locks for a long time. He nodded and I walked over to his back and start to touch his hair. It felt even silkier than it looks. I found myself just standing there, combing Youko's hair with my hands. (A/N I will make a Hiei/Kagome chapter soon!) Suddenly the strangest thing happened. First I felt a shiver down my spine and when I looked back at Youko's hair, I thought I saw scarlet instead of silver. Though when I blinked again, it was gone.

I sat down on one of the chairs and laid my face down on my arms, which was on the table. Soon I felt myself drifting to dream world. Though before I did I wanted to ask a question.

"Ne Youko, What is the name of these flowers?" I asked. Though before I got the answer I felt myself sleeping. Youko got up and I felt myself being picked up bride style.

I felt him kiss my forehead before laying me down on something soft. I also could have swore he whispered the words " I named them Kagome." Though I might have just been dreaming.

The next morning I found myself in my overly large bed again as if nothing happened. However I spot the piece of cloth beside me. I looked at it and spotted something that I didn't spot before. Was it there before? On the corner side of it was two flowers. One was a rose and one was the silvery colored flower with blue tip that I saw earlier. They were placed together forming an 'x'. I wonder if it has any special meaning to it.

* * *

Mizu: I didn't end it at a cliffhanger this time! Please review! I think this is the most detailed chapter I ever wrote! 


	9. Ice cream fever

I was so shocked to see that I got so many reviews. I know I shouldn't, and I did, but I totally bragged my ass off! I am THAT happy!

Disclaimer:   
Random Reviewers: Mizu don't own anything but the plot and the story.

Kagome/Youko 30  
Hiei/Kagome 24  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 11  
NEW PAIRINGS!  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko/Sesshomaru 15  
Kagome/Youko/Hiei 12  
Sesshomaru/Youko/Kagome 13  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko 13  
Kagome/Sesshomaru/Hiei 10

* * *

Chapter 9: Ice cream fever 

I have woken up to a loud banging noise on my door. I got up and open the door. It was Youko, it seems that he has locked himself out. I sigh and let him in. However I soon found that he was not the only one coming in. So was Sesshomaru, and Hiei, where was Naraku? Anyway the three of them came in.

"Kagome I need you to open this envelope, it seems that it can only be opened by you," Youko said handing me an envelope.

Confused and not really caring of what he just said, I took the envelope from his hand and opened it. I decided to read it out loud; after all, they look like they were going to make me anyway.

_Dear Kagome, and my sons._

_Sorry for the inconvenient letter. I was told that it was "that time of the month" again. So in order to keep everything normal and well, I decided that Kagome must switch rooms. I decided it would be Hiei. Take care!_

_From Inutaisho_

I took a small glance and found that Hiei's eyebrow twitched a little and I decided this was the best time to read the ending.

_PS I heard that Kagome and Youko already went on a date? Good job! Hiei you must do the same also. I'll be watching… trust me._

Hiei raised an eyebrow and grumbled a yes under his breath. His voice was somewhat ragged and forlorn. I don't think I'll mind having a date with Hiei. After all, I anticipated that this would happen. Besides he doesn't seem as dangerous as Youko. However what does Inutaisho mean by "that time of the month?" I want to ask, but I don't think I'll have an answer. Or they would make up a stupid lie and try to not tell me. I guess I'm going to have to ask them when the time is right.

"You guys should get the date over with, go on a date right now," Youko said with a smirk.

At first I was really angry a Youko for pushing a date on me so quickly, but then I realize that this is the perfect chance to trick Hiei into telling me their BIG secret. I nodded to myself in thoughtful contemplation while dragging a ferocious looking Hiei into the changing room. A.K.A bathroom… don't worry, not in the same bathroom! Bunch of perverts…

* * *

I came out wearing causal clothes. Now that my clothes have returned, I could wear anything I want. So I wore a dress that had no sleeves. It was one piece, and reached my knees. It was a very, very, VERY plain dress. It was (it's summer right now) a summer dress that was yellow with lots of yellow flowers everywhere. I wore a pair of orange sandals that had a small orange flower on it. My hair was tied up in two ponytails with two yellow and orange ribbons. Overall I look very childish, and a lot younger than I am. (The reason the dress is so boring is because I have the same one at home) 

Hiei wore a loose over sized red T-shirt with a black dragon on it. He had on baggy black pants and a pair of black and red sneakers. I managed to force a hat on him. It was red and had a black dragon in the middle. The dragon's body was curled up and his face was facing the front. I made the hat lopsided giving him also a childish look.

"You guys look like a bunch of grade-schoolers going on their first date," Youko said with a chuckle.

I glared at him. I pulled Hiei to me and stuck my tongue out at Youko. However I guess that just had the opposite effect that I hope it would be, because Youko just started to chuckle EVEN more. And he had this annoying smug and sardonic expression on his face. He's just so intolerable!

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru quietly asked in a calm and composed tone. His face indifferent.

At that time I already finish putting on my mini book bag and was about to leave. My book bag is almost the size of my head; expect it's a little bigger. It was in the shape of a bunny a big white bunny with no body. However it looked adorable and I just HAD to wear it.

"We are going to the ice cream parlor!" I announced loudly.

For an instant I thought I seen a rare smile on him. I grabbed his arm and we ran to the ice cream parlor in hopes of delicious ice cream. I ran out so fast that I didn't hear Youko's warning, nor did I see the pale look on him face.

"Kagome chan… you can't let Hiei have ice cream… he'll get drunk on it!" Youko hollered, but all was too late.

"This might have a interesting outcome," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

* * *

"Aw man! It just occurred to me that I didn't bring enough money for a super duper ultra big cup for both of us! I can only buy a super duper big cup for us both," I said. 

I was always sugar high, and I always LOVED ice cream. And seeing the look on Hiei's face, I can tell he does too.

"It's ok," Hiei replied.

"Well, chose 2 of your favorite favors," I said.

"Ummm…. I want cookie n cream, and rocky road," Hiei said.

"I want mint chocolate chip, and cotton candy."

"Damn! I wanted that too!" Hiei whined.

"How about we put our together and buy a super duper ultra big cup?" I insisted. Hiei nodded.

"Excuse me, I would like a super duper ultra big cup with the flavors, cookie n cream, rocky road, mint chocolate chip, and cotton candy," I told the ice cream lady. She nodded and asked if I want some peanuts with that, I declined and she gave us what we anted.

It was big! About half the size of our body, and even though it cost 35.99 dollars, I bet it would be all worth it! I am going to enjoy eating this.

"Awww! Are you guys grade-schoolers going on a date?" the lady asked.

"No… we-," Hiei started but I quickly covered his mouth, "we are! This is our first date!" I finished for him. He looked at me in confusion.

"Awww! Here let me give me an extra scoop of ice cream! Hope you enjoy your first date!" the lady said.

Once we sat down I gave Hiei a big smile and he gave me a thumbs up.

"You're good at this," Hiei said.

"It experience my dear, experience," I said with a smirk.

We began dig into our ice cream. The creamy melt-in-the-mouth sensation was just too much! I felt like I died and went to ice cream heaven. However when I looked to see how Hiei's doing, I saw that his face was really red. The more he ate, the redder he got. When we finished the ice cream I found that Hiei was acting like a drunken fool. Though I was confused, I decided to take advantage of the situation and ask some personal questions.

"Hey what does Inutaisho "that time of the month"? I asked.

He looked at me for a while before replying, "Youko… Kurama…coming." Then he fainted. I sighed, and though I didn't understand what he said, I wrote it down on a piece of paper anyway.

I called a taxi and soon we were back home. I am very fatigued too. I really do feel like sleeping.

I went home and proceed into Hiei's bedroom and found that my bed was already placed next to his. I sigh and dragged an unconscious Hiei into his bed. I covered him from head to chest with blankets and just when I turn to leave, I felt that he had grabbed my hand. I turned around and found that Hiei was still sleeping. When I try to unleash my hand he pulled me down along with him into the bed.

He was very strong and I couldn't pull away from him. He had his hands grabbed tightly around my waist. Just when I thought he had loosen his grip… he… he… HE KISSED ME! I blushed a deep red and I desperately try to move away. However I still couldn't move. I can't move and I defiantly can't sleep… What should I do?

* * *

Mizu: I know this is such a random chapter… but I wrote at 3:34 am what did you expect? 


	10. Maids, Sevants, and angels

Disclaimer:  
Majiin: Mizu doesn't own anything but the plot.  
Mizu: I'm going to change my name again . . . and now for three full chapters . . . Deistic from D.N.Angel will make my Disclaimer and talk to me!  
Dai: Why are you changing your name again?  
Mizu: Well . . . I LOVED this name . . . but then my god sister is using it now so I want something different now . . .  
Dai: Like what?  
Mizu: ENVY! (This is for my beloved Envy from FMA and for all the time I pretend I'm Envy in front of my friends) also note that . . . I added two voted to Sesshomaru/Kagome because they are my personal favorites! And my vote counts as two! MUWAHAHAHAHA!

Majiin: Well my vote counts as FOUR so ha! And I added four to each of my favorite pairing for I can quit if I do not get my pairings, after all I do have a job that I can spend my waste full time at!

Kagome/Youko 37  
Hiei/Kagome 36  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 16  
NEW PAIRINGS  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko/Sesshomaru 20  
Kagome/Youko/Hiei 17  
Sesshomaru/Youko/Kagome 14  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko 17  
Kagome/Sesshomaru/Hiei 10

* * *

Chapter 10: Maids, Sevants, and angels

The bright light shone upon my face, causing my eyes to open and my hand to shield the bothersome rays. Looking over at the giant grandfather clock off to the side, I saw that it was just at the break of dawn. It was still too early to wake up. Snuggling closer to whatever I was holding, I let out a joyful sigh. I buried my face into the teddy bear I was holding and went back to sleep.

Letting my hand gets into a more comfortable position I felt something rather hard. I let my hand roam, and it seems like the feeling of someone's chest, but that can't be right, can it? After all, a teddy bear should be nice and soft . . .

That is when I decide to let my hand once again roam, this time I felt something long and (A/N: I MUST NOT DESCRIBE ANY LONGER LET YOUR IMAGINATIONS RUN WILD! Hint something all men have). I opened my eyes and looked in back of me. I saw my little teddy bear laying innocently next to me. Then the thing I was holding was . . .

"KYA!"

The door slammed open and in came Sesshomaru and Youko. I could tell that they had rushed to get to us because they where still in their sleeping wear. Sesshomaru had on a nightcap, and Youko's hair was mussed.

"What happened?" Youko asked.

I pointed a trembling finger at Hiei, who was rubbing his eyes. It turns out he just woke up and let out a yawn. I resisted the urge to choke him, and took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"What is with your improper demeanor, woman?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

"Me? What is with you?" I rebuked.

The nerve of that man, first I woke up, with him in MY bed . . . well, actually this is his bed . . . What am I doing in his bed? Whatever the reason is, I feel that this is somehow his fault. And the fact that he looks like he doesn't give a damn about it makes me really pissed off. He was just like the other no good people out there.

"How should I know? And don't scream so loud, I can hear you just fine, besides you were the one molesting me in my sleep." Hiei replied, bearing a bored expression.

This was when all attention went from Hiei to me. Thinking back, I suddenly invented a new shade of red. Though I didn't want to admit, he had a point. It was I who started all this, and it was I who touched something I should not have. Not that I would ever admit it.

"Feeling a bit wild today Kagome? How 'bout you and I have a go at it as well?" Youko asked carrying a grin.

That was about the time I snapped. I pushed Hiei off the bed, and used pillows as weapons until they had retreated. Today was to be the beginning of another long school day. Afterwards I have to meet up Sesshomaru for yet another date.

I use to think dating as frivolous . . . now I'm dating more than one person and they are all a bit nutty in their own way! Even me. Glaring at the alarm clock that began to shrill, I realized that it was time to go to school already, and a plot to murder that abomination.

I quickly changed into a black mini skirt and a white tank top. I put a black sweater on and proceed to tie my hair into two high ponytails with two snow-white ribbons. Picking up my class planner, I flipped to today. 'Let's see, Thursday . . . '

(A/N: I decided to change the planner . . . Also there will be no Band anymore)

Thursday: First period: Chorus (Naraku), Second period: Math (Naraku and Sessho), Third period: History, Fourth period: Lunch (all), Fifth period: English (Youko), Sixth period: Science, Seventh Period: Drama (All)

"Kagome-sama please come with me outside and I shall make sure you have a safe and fast trip to your."

I turn around to see that one of the Taishio's personal servants. He looked to be a fairly young servant. Around his early twenties, no more than twenty-four. He had long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. His eyes were a friendly bluish gray color, and he adorned a small sapphire earring in his right ear. His young boyish looks make him seem like a host. I guess even the servants are high class here.

"And you are...?"

"Pardon me my lady, forgive me, I am Kai, one of your personal servants. I work for you how ever you wish for me to assist you, I am, but borne to serve you, Kagome-sama."

"My? Servants? Wait you mean I have servants? And more than one?" I asked in a shock.

"Yes my lady, you also have five other servants much like myself. Two maids at your beck and call, and a extra three will be there to help you in your times of need."

"FIVE?!?"

That was when Kai explained it a little better to me. A quick short explanation, after all, school was starting soon. It turns out, almost every member has his or her own number of servants/maids. It seems that the earrings they wear have something to do with it too. I have six servants/maid. They all have a sapphire earring. Girls on their left, guys on their right.

Sesshomaru have ten, most seems to be his work servants and organizers. Sesshomaru seems to be very busy most of the time, so servants help him organize his papers and get stuff he might appoint but doesn't have time to get. They wore loop earrings that seems to be made of solid silver.

Naraku has two. He doesn't seem to trust people much so all he keeps are his trusted servants, they have long crystal earrings. Hiei has three for the same reasons. His have on ruby earrings. His servants seem to be all combat servants that train with him. Youko, as expected only have maids. Six. They all have emerald earrings, and was told to be unbelievable beauties.

"Well Kai, I decided to make you my personal servant then! No need to fuss, too complicated. I will keep one maid too. However I don't think I'll need the rest, however they can do what they want to." I said making a quick decision.

"I'm honored Kagome-sama."

"ALSO, as my first order, I wish for you to stop acting so formal. We are friends. Also stop all the 'Kagome-sama' stuff, it makes me feel old, just call me Kagome."  
"But Kagome-sama, I it is improp…"

"What did I tell you?"

"Yes Kagome-…san."

"Good! By the way, do you have your own car?"

"Yes, it's by the limo."

"Okay, I you can take me to school but, I want to go in your car, limos are too fancy."

"But..."

"Please?"

"Very well... shall we go?"  
(A/N Kai is going to be a semi-important character, he is going to appear more often, and I need to know if you like him. Please add your answer with the reviews)

"Thank You!" I shouted gleefully.

I jumped up and pulled Kai into a big hug, not noticing his light blush. We continued on our way.

----

"We have arrived." Kai stated.

He opened the door to his car for me and I got out. It seems that I was just in time before the bell. I waved and blew a kiss. His lips pulled into a graceful smile as he waved back.  
I rushed to Chorus, and was greeted with the sight of a large classroom. There was a grand big piano (probably costing a fortune) (This is a rich school) and small silk chairs that align to make three even lines. It seems that Naraku was already there as was Sango.

"Hey, Sango!" I waved.

Looking up from her seat, she waved to me too. I went and sat next to her, and we had a short girl-to-girl talk. It was mostly about Sango and her problems with the perverted monk, Miroku as usual.

"Hey Sango, I was wondering, how could you afford to go to this school? I mean I didn't know you were rich!"

"I'm not. However my uncle from my mother's side is. Ever heard of Togatou?"  
"That famous brand on clothes?"

"Yea, it seems that I'll be working for him once I graduate college."

It seems that the period was a fun one. I have a small talent in singing (remember that Inuyasha episode where Inuyasha came to Kagome's school's festival). So I was the female solo singer. However the main star was surprising, Naraku. He had a deep and emotional voice, and every girl in chorus seemed crazy about him. It seems that Naraku was only happy when he is singing.  
-----

Math was a nightmare. The teacher yelled at me because I scored only a 60 on our pop quiz. As expected Sesshomaru scored a 100 and Naraku scored a 98 having done a part wrong. It seems now that Sesshomaru has to give me tutor lessons during lunch. Sesshomaru doesn't seem too happy about that.  
---

I aced history, as usual, and it seems that Miroku is in my class. He got a decent score, considering that he did in fact come from a long line of respected monks. The grades I got in History hopefully will make up for the grades I got in Math.  
----

At Lunch I was forced to sit next to all of my 'fiances.' Sesshomaru was teaching me Math, and though he was a great explainer, I hardly ever get the Math questions right. Though he doesn't yell at me, I could tell from the look in his eyes, that he was pissed off. Also at lunch, Sesshomaru wasn't the only one glaring daggers at me. (Just in case you don't know what that means, the girls form lunch are all glaring at her)  
----

English went by smoothly. I couldn't read English, but luckily the teacher lacked to notice, because she didn't call on me. It seems that I just might need tutoring in English as well. Youko wasn't here, I gave the teacher a note from Sesshomaru explaining why. It seems that Youko is to visiting their father and wasn't to be back for a while. It was quite strange since I had just seen him that morning. I guess he went after I left.  
----  
Sango was in Science with me, resulting in that the class was pretty fun. I ended up paired up with Sango on a project we had to do together. Sango always liked Science so thanks to her, we received a high grade for it.  
----

We prepared for the Drama. I managed to memorize most of my lines. Hiei was still angry at his part of the play, and refused to act with us sometimes. But when he does, he does it calmly, but if you were to look really closely, you could tell that he was furious.

Like Chorus, Naraku had an amazing acting voice. Sesshomaru was pretty good as well. We were left to do the scenes Youko was not apart of.  
----

I waited for Sesshomaru after school. But he did not show. However when I decided to leave I saw Kai at the front gates.  
"Hi Kai!" I greeted with a smile and energetic wave.

"Good afternoon Kagome-sam..."

"ahem"

"I mean Kagome-san..."

"Better, please continue, what were you going to tell me?"

"It seems that Sesshomaru-sama has had a change of plans, and will be awaiting you at a different location."

"Why didn't he just tell me then? Making me wait so long for no reason at all, selfish brat. Can you please take me there, Kai?"

"As you wish, Kagome-san."  
----

I arrived at a decent sized little house. It held a strange grace to it. The house was beautiful, designed with silk curtains and satin couches. It was an expensively humble home, for the rich at least. I walked in alone and after a few turns, arrived at a pair of marble doors.

When I neared them I heard the faint sound of a piano. It strangely calmed me down, and every note made me wish to find it's source. It was a familiar melody, and it caused me to seek the presence on the other side of the door. I quietly pulled open the small marble doors, careful not to disturb the elegant melody.

I was expecting Sesshomaru, I was expecting a person, I was expecting someone... but what I didn't expect was a beautiful angel...

* * *

Envy: WOT! I FINISH TO WHAT SEEMS TO BE ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTERS EVER!  
Dai: But it was the longest time you ever took to update...  
Envy: (glare)  
Dai: I was just saying (sniff)  
Majiin: There, there (comforts Dai)


	11. Pictures

Wow I didn't update for so long. I was going to discontinue this fan fiction because I've been busy with a game that I'm now addicted to. Some of you may be familiar with it, it's called Maple Story. It's an online game!!! I'm so addicted! I play in Winda, and my screen name is SinnerxPride. Anyways, I been getting review from new people, and I felt guilty not updating… so here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer:  
Sandy: Actually Sandy's my real life name, so I'm going to stick with it from now on.

Random Reviewers: Yea, yea, no one cares, just go on with the story.

Sandy: So mean –cries in corner- anyways here's the chapter I promised. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Kagome/Youko 33  
Hiei/Kagome 32  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 16  
NEW PAIRINGS  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko/Sesshomaru 20  
Kagome/Youko/Hiei 13

Sesshomaru/Youko/Kagome 14  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko 13  
Kagome/Sesshomaru/Hiei 10

* * *

When I got near, I heard the faint sound of a piano. It strangely calmed me down, and every note made me want to get closer to it. IT was a familiar melody, and it made me want to know what was on the other side of the door. I quietly pulled open the small marble doors, careful not to disturb this elegant melody.

I was expecting Sesshomaru, I was expecting a person, I was expecting someone... but what I didn't expect was a beautiful angel...

I rubbed my eyes, and found out that it was just the light playing tricks on me. The soft rays of the sun shining in from the window gave the illusion of wings. Sesshomaru's beautiful, silky silver hair danced around his shoulders. His eyes were closed, showing that he had long eye lashes. He had a small genuine smile on his face, and he looked at peace. I didn't want to bother him, but as I walked in, I accidentally closed the door a bit too loud. It made a small bang, and the melody of the piano came to a close.

"I was expecting you," Sesshomaru said in his usual unemotional voice.

I blinked. Then look around the room. _Who could he possibly be talking to? _Then realization hit me hard, he was talking to me! I let out a cough of embarrassment.

"Hi Sesshomaru, what are we doing today?" I asked curiously.

Sesshomaru looked and me, and pondered for a moment. He suddenly stood up walked towards me. I looked at him, confused, not knowing what to expect. However he just walked passes me, and opened the door.

He signals me to follow him as he led me through the house. Suddenly, we stopped at a room. It was different from the others. While the other doors were made out of marble, this one was made out of wood. It had beautiful designs decorated around it. Sesshomaru pulled out a small white key, and opened the door.

The room itself took my breath away. It was quite a simple room, but everything looked right at place, as if it were made only for the purpose of being put in that room. In the corner, next to the bed, was a picture frame.

I went over to have a closer look. In the picture were Inu Taisho and a beautiful woman who looked very much like Sesshomaru. She had long silky silver hair that flew down her back gracefully. Her eyes were sharp and cold like Sesshomaru's but there were hints of softness here and there.

"I'll be right back," Sesshomaru said quietly as I continued to look around the room, "just don't touch anything and don't go near the shelf with the books."

Sesshomaru left quietly. Not listening to his warning, I couldn't resist the urge to walk closer to the shelf. I carefully pulled out a book and turned the page. It was a picture book with pictures of demons and myths. Then suddenly, I flipped to a page where a photo was clumsily put in. There were three little boys in that picture.

Two of them looked very much like Hiei and Sesshomaru except… what's with those pointed ears on Sesshomaru? And the strange markings? The last one stood out the most. He had long silver hair down his back and two pointed fox ears. For a moment, I thought he looked a bit like Kurama, but the last time I checked, Kurama had red hair….

Suddenly I heard footsteps leading back to Sesshomaru's room. Realizing that I was going to be caught red-handed, I closed the book in a hurry and stuffed it back into the shelf, not realizing the photo has fallen to the floor. Sesshomaru walked in, and for a moment his gaze wondered off to the book shelf and then he looked down. I thought I saw a smirk, but I guess it was just my imagination.

"Errr… I think I gotta go now…" I said nervously. I walked pass him and tried to avoid looking at him, but I felt his eyes staring a hole through me. As I went back home that day, many questions rang through my head.

' _Why didn't Sesshomaru want me by the shelf? Was he trying to hide something?'_

' _Did Sesshomaru find out that I peeked through the books?'_

'_Just who was that lady in the picture?' _

Such questions made their way in and out my mind, but most importantly the single question that puzzles me the most was:

'_Who was those three odd looking boys?'_

* * *

"Did you think she found out?"

"I don't think she did. We need to drop more hints."

"Good job showing her that picture."

"\It was simple… she did everything I thought she would.. Now she's going to fall into the palms of our hands."

"I would've liked to see the flustered expression on her face."

"So foolish…."

"And the best part was that she thinks I didn't find out about her looking through the shelf… haha…. So naïve… so naïve…"

* * *

Sandy: WOOOOTTTT I FINALLY UPDATE THIS STORY!!!!! –does victory dance- 


	12. Vacation?

Disclaimer-

Disclaimer-

Sandy: I do not own YYH or Inuyasha. Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been busy with high school. With me failing math and all ha-ha. But since I didn't write for so long, I will put some nice hints of romance in for everyone 3

Kagome/Youko 34  
Hiei/Kagome 33  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 16  
NEW PAIRINGS  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko/Sesshomaru 23  
Kagome/Youko/Hiei 14

Sesshomaru/Youko/Kagome 14  
Hiei/Kagome/Youko 13

"I would've liked to see the flustered expression on her face."

"So foolish…."

"And the best part was that she thinks I didn't find out about her looking through the shelf… ha-ha…. So naïve… so naïve…"

A/N I'm sorry everyone. For all the Kurama fans, I will not put him in the story. I keep getting Youko and Kurama mixed up. So only Youko is going to be here. Sorry again!

--

The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and the wind was softly blowing, making the curtains dance. The smell of fresh pancakes and bagels aroused the air, making for a very good morning.

Usually this should be the perfect start to a perfect morning, however none of these seem to click in Kagome's head as her mind was focused only on something in front of her. Correction, on some ONE. If you want to be more specific, this someone in front of her had: long blond hair, bluish gray eyes that twinkled with mischief, a sapphire earring that twinkled brightly in his right ear and what has to be the biggest smile she ever seen.

Yes, that's right. It's none other that Kai A/N jus in case you forgot, its Kagome's personal servant, looking his naughtiest. And for a good reason too. He was about to give poor Kagome some very bad news.

"I WHATTTT??" Kagome screamed, sending the birds perched on the branch, into a nosy flight.

"My, I see you are screaming again. You seem to be doing that lately," Kai said with a slight innocent looking smirk.

Kagome glared at the man out the corner of her eye. Since when did he get so cocky? He seemed to be better company when she first met him. He was so polite then. Now she had given him too much freedom, and he's been hanging out with Youko way too much. God! She has created a monster!

"Wait… you're telling me, that I have to go all the way to some weird island??" Kagome reconfirmed, not believing my ears.

"Yes." Kai simply answered.

"And spend the night in some strange cottage with my suitors?" I asked again.

"Yes."

"And this is some abandoned island in the middle of nowhere, with no human inhabitant?"

"Yes, it's a private island that the family owns."

Piercing blue eyes met smoky gray ones, as Kagome searched for any sign that it may have been a lie. However all that was in Kai's eyes was a twinkle of mischief and his usual seriousness.

"… can I not go? I know its vacation and everything… but I do have a life you know?" I questioned.

"Contract."

That was all he needed to say. Kagome know where her duty lays. Stupid contract. One day… oh… one day…. she'll make everyone pay.

"So... when do I have to leave?"

"Umm… in about 2 hours. Just bring something small, all the necessaries are already prepared for you." And with that, Kai exited through the back door. Kagome stared at the closed door, as her mind tried in to process the information. Then Kagome took a deep sigh. Nothing's normal when you're around a group of insane boys. She smiled slightly.

This might actually be kind of fun!

--

"You got it ready?" Sesshomaru asked, running his hand through his long silver hair.

Hiei and Youko both glared at him out of the corner of their eyes. Here they are, being treated as slaves, being forced to work while the royal pain-in-the-ass just sits there looking pretty. The nerve of that arrogant bastard.

"It'll be faster if you helped you know?" Youko mumbled.

"Hn," Hiei agreed.

However the dog demon was not interested. He, of course, would never stoop down so low to do such work. It was… unfitting of someone his status. He had better things to do. Like sitting here, and thinking of ways to kill his father. Yes, that was definitely more important.

"…Jerk…" Youko and Hiei mumbled.

--

"We're here," Kai said, before pulling the door of the limo open.

He held the door out as Youko-sama, Hiei-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, and Kagome-san walked out. Then he proceeded to check in for them at the airport. Including him, only one other maid has come. However she was only here to tend to the masters before they left.

He has offered to hold Kagome's painfully big and neon yellow bag for her, but she refused. She was indeed a strange master. One of the strangest he had. But she was also one of the nicest, and shown him much more respect than he had deserved.

She was also the only master that he ever had that shown him a genuine smile, and didn't look at him like he was trash.

"I SAID, DON'T TOUCH MY LEG YOUKO!!"

And she was also one of the loudest too. It was going to be long and interesting vacation….

--

'The nerve of the man' Kagome thought to herself. Moments before their airplane arrived, Youko suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed her legs. At first he apologized, and Kagome dismissed it, telling him not to do it again. However within another 5 minutes, there was Mr. hand again, going up her leg. God, he was turning into another Miroku!

'Except… Miroku isn't as cute as he is' Kagome thought again. She blushed when she realized what she had been thinking. She did not, She repeated, DID NOT, just think Youko was cute! And she also doesn't think that Youko has a nice chest or a handsome smile. Yup! She didn't think it at all.

Oh great… she was never very good at lying

--

He would never get what was so interesting about a plane. As soon as Kagome got on, she was screaming her head off on how big it was, and how excited she was because she never traveled around on plane much, much less on a private plane that was booked only for them.

It must be a human thing.

And of all places to sit, she just had to sit with him. There must be like 200 other seats AWAY from him that was pretty much all available. But no, she just had to sit next to him.

"But Hiei, I don't want to sit alone!!" Kagome had whined, "What if the plane crashes!? I don't want to die alone!"

She was going on about how she was originally going to sit with Kai, but he was piloting the plane, and how she never knew he could fly a plane. Hn… humans are such weird creatures.

"Go sit next to Youko or Sesshomaru," Hiei suggested.

"But Youko's such a pervert! And Sesshomaru's sitting in the back. I wanted a window seat!" Kagome whined again.

God, the last time he checked, the girl was much more mature than this. It seemed like when he first met her all over again. But he had reluctantly given up, knowing that she wouldn't stop her whining if he didn't.

"Thanks!" Kagome said with a big smile plastered on her face.

Hiei blushed, but quickly turned away before Kagome could catch it. "Whatever."

"Hehe."

He would never admit to anyone, but he had let the tiniest smile out for just that second.

--

Youko silently glared at Hiei from his seat. He had wanted Kagome to sit with HIM! He was under estimating Hiei too much… he had originally thought that Sesshomaru would be his biggest rival but Hiei seemed to have and edge here…

Firstly, Kagome thinks Sesshomaru's too cold to talk to, which frankly, he himself agrees… not to mention Sesshomaru's a slave driver. Secondly, Kagome thinks that he, himself, would molest her at any given moment… which to be quite frank, was just as valid. This leads to the conclusion that she feels most comfortable with Hiei.

However… he isn't going to back down. Out of all three of them, Hiei is the youngest. And he is quite inexperienced with love… and Youko have been in a thousand relationships himself. If he plays this right… he might just be able to win the young miko's heart. Youko isn't blind either, he has seen the look she gave him before the departed…

It's all a matter of time…

--

Sesshomaru admits that he is further in the game than Youko, and surprising, Hiei. That is cause; he isn't very affectionate to begin with. To stoop so lowly and flirt every three seconds like Youko does is below him. However he does have a plan… if everything goes right, he might just score a few points in Kagome's heart by the end of the vacation.

He has always been Kagome's favorite back when they were kids… Now all he has to do is make her remember….

--

Although all of them have many different reasons to it, they all agree that this is going to be one heck of a vacation…

--

STILL ON QUEST FOR AN EDITOR 3


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

So it has been years and years since I have updated.

(Sorry for those who are still subscribed to this fanfiction.)

It's pretty lame to me now, especially since the grammar and the way I worded things was just horrendous.

Just out of curiosity – if I rewrote this fanfiction (with significant plot changes) would anyone still read it?

R&R .


End file.
